


Phoenix Rising

by SamWritesHorribly (boniestboy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Magic, Medieval, Multi, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boniestboy/pseuds/SamWritesHorribly
Summary: A young princess is suddenly orphaned under mysterious circumstances.Suspicions arise as more details come to light, but Madeline finds herself burdened with a new problem: death.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“What will you do? You know, now that you’re dead and all.” She shifted uncomfortably, desperately fighting to keep her dress bunched under her bottom. “Well, I suppose I’ll be training for my new duties now that my parents are gone.” The words that left her lips were foreign to her ears; ever since she stepped out of the wreckage, her voice had become flatter, lacking any of the warmth or emotion it used to contain. It wasn’t _hers_. The boy seemed to have noticed as well - a look of unease crossed his face. “Miss Madeline...” Before he could say anything more, she quickly raised her hand to silence him. “Rory, if we sit here any longer, they’ll kill each other over that stupid throne.” She winced as she stood, her legs and behind sore from the cold, hard earth. Rory liked this spot; he once told her that he felt like a king on this hill overlooking the city. She wished she felt the same.

Maddie took care to dirty herself. She twined her golden locks around the leaves to help them stay put in her hair and smeared dirt on her dress, hesitantly adding some to her face. She took one last look at her reflection in the pond to make sure she looked the part of ‘survivor’. _I’m sorry, mother._ She gently ran her fingers over the intricate embroidery on each sleeve, fondly remembering the long nights the queen voluntarily put herself through to make the perfect dress for her daughter. Her throat tightened, her eyes stinging in a silent threat. _Please, Maddie. You’re okay._ She clenched her fists, fighting back tears. Two watery blue eyes stared back at her mockingly until she finally ripped her gaze away, her attention settling on a gash perched directly on her right cheekbone. _How did I miss that?_ She quickly patted a bit of mud atop the glaring red chasm before hurrying off towards the castle.

“Maddie?” A familiar voice. She felt her hands tremble as she turned, forcing a wide smile. She had barely stepped foot within the courtyard before she was spotted. “Aunt Leigh, I-” In mere seconds she quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Madeline and pulling her into her chest. Leigh was fairly tall, her stature giving her an imposing presence to most. Madeline knew better; her aunt had a sharp tongue when need be, but otherwise was a very carefree, independent woman whom the young girl admired. In Leigh’s warm embrace, she felt her resolve weaken. “Sweet girl, precious girl, you’re alive!" She could faintly hear her aunt’s heart beating wildly, distinctly aware of the soft breath parting her hair as Leigh kissed her forehead. “You’re so cold, you’ll perish out here.” Leigh unclasped her cloak, wrapping the oversized cloth around Maddie’s shoulders. Without another word, the older woman ushered her from the courtyard and away from prying eyes.

“Tell me everything. We’re safe in here, no one will hear.” Lee had led Maddie to her parents’ room. Her aunt’s skilled fingers immediately got to work untangling the leaves from her hair as soon as she sat at the vanity, “Lee, I’m sorry.” She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands, unable to meet the piercing green eyes staring intently at her from the mirror. The deafening silence that unfolded between them was almost unbearable. “She’s gone, isn’t she?” Lee’s normally loud, authoritarian cadence had dissolved to a faltering whisper. The hands working diligently at her hair ceased, the young girl forcing herself to look up. Maddie’s gaze met Lee’s, “both of them?” Tears momentarily blinded her as the reality of her situation came crashing through the facade. _They’re gone. I didn’t listen. No, you just_ had _to argue with her._ Angry thoughts pierced her heart - instinctively she brought her fist down on her thigh. Pain bloomed throughout the limb, but she couldn’t stop. 

_Thwack!_  
More tears.  
_Thwack!_  
A little harder.  
_Thwack!_  
A hand reached out, resting atop her own with just enough pressure to keep it still. Through blurry eyes, she could see the grimace on Lee’s face. 

Two days later, and the excitement had mostly died down. Madeline was visited every hour by someone new, someone who wanted her to say the exact same thing she had said to the previous plethora of people who had entered her room with blatant disregard to her privacy. _‘My’ room?_ She scoffed. Two days were apparently enough time for her to replace her predecessors. They had forced her into her parents' room, reassuring her that it was hers now and there was nothing inherently cruel about her taking over so soon. 

She found herself curled up in the bay window more often than naught, just like she used to whenever she had night terrors as a child. This is where she sat currently - her back against one slanted stone wall, her knees to her chest - when a loud knock rattled her out of her thoughts. “Lady Madeline?” She turned her attention to the door as the unfamiliar voice followed. “I’m here,” she called back, sitting up properly on the ledge. “So sorry to bother you, miss. I just need you to tell me what you told Thomas. You remember him, don’t you? The doctor that visited you yesterday?” She nodded, “we were on our way to Millwick, on the road. We passed through some woods that I didn’t recognize. The carriage stopped and my parents got out. I heard a strange hollow noise and then I don’t remember much. I woke up next to their bodies, our carriage was overturned and the horses slaughtered. I ran.” The man seemed pleased, giving a small bow and scurrying out the door. Madeline stared at its dark frame for a few moments before turning back to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll be right there with you if you need me.” Leigh gently squeezed Madeline’s shoulder, but the young girl couldn’t move her eyes from the door. They could hear loud yelling from within, “How do we know for sure if you won’t investigate her!” A cacophony of angry voices followed in suit. She took a deep, labored breath to steel her nerves before nodding for Leigh to let her in.

As they crossed the threshold, Lee’s armored footsteps against the wooden floor drew the attention of the men. A tense silence filled the room so palpably that Maddie felt as if she were wading through water. She took her place at the head of the table, standing straight with her hands folded against her stomach. “Gentlemen,” the steadiness in her voice took her aback for a moment and she hesitated, “It’s time we discuss my parents.” Out of her peripherals, she watched Lee stalk around the table, subtly studying each man. She was careful not to turn her full attention to Lee, lest she alert anyone. Madeline took her seat, and each person followed suit. She folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Lee to take her place beside her before speaking again. “We may begin.”

Almost immediately, a sudden thud drew everyone’s attention to the far end of the table. The reddest man Madeline had ever seen lay in wait there, his fist against the old wood. “Your story is horse shit, and these cowards are too afraid to say it!” She noted that he had worked himself up so much that he was practically frothing at the mouth. “What about the situation confuses you, sir?” She made sure to speak slowly and evenly when addressing him. “You didn’t see anything? Not a single damned thing? You’re to have us believe that these ‘killers’ slaughtered _everyone_ , even the horses, and let _you_ free? The future of this wretched kingdom _walked_ home, for God’s sake!” His fist turned into an individual finger pointed at her as he stood from his chair, “You did something, you little devil. I will not sit here and listen to this nonsense. A child should have never called this meeting.” He turned on his heel, violently throwing open the doors and storming out. The council was quiet until the sound of his footsteps grew distant. Maddie stole a glance at Lee, who gripped one hand with the other so tightly that the girl could see the tips of her armored fingers curling in their confines. 

The rest of the meeting was uneventful, although hushed in an unspoken uneasiness. Madeline could tell that the remaining members shared the angry man’s, whom she later learned was named Huxley, sentiments about the circumstances around her parents’ passing. Perhaps afraid of Leigh, however, they readily agreed to anything the girl said. They snuck shared looks of contempt throughout the discussion whenever they thought she was unaware. _They believe me to be a stupid child._ Madeline was alone with Lee in the meeting hall now, lost in her reflection of the assembly. “Maddie,” Lee spoke up softly to avoid startling her, “You did well. Juliana would have been so proud of you.” A small, sad smile crept onto the girl’s lips at the mention of her mother. “Thank you, Lee.” She stood in one graceful motion, smoothing out her dress as she got up. “I think I need to consider my future here. My council cannot doubt me while we are this vulnerable.” Lee nodded, standing to escort her to her room.

Huxley was still out there, and a threat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rory, they think _I_ killed them." She hugged her legs against her chest, burying her face between her knees. This hill was becoming almost like a safe space for her to work through her thoughts and feelings; Rory was always here and always willing to listen to her ramble. She became vaguely aware of the silence filling the space between them, and she glanced over at him. They locked eyes, and she could tell he wanted desperately to inquire. The boy was easy to read - he wore his emotions freely, and currently his mouth was twisted in a frown. She propped her arms up behind her, folding her legs in a criss-cross instead. She waited, listening intently, for Rory to say it. 

“Miss Madeline, if you are deceased as well, how are you here? How do you…” His voice trailed, a brief moment passing between them as he searched for words, “How do you... feel? Last time we was here, I watched you shake the cold from your bones.” Maddie leaned forward, hunching over to pick at the grass. “ _Were_ here.” She quietly corrected him, casting her gaze downwards to focus on the task she set her fingers to. She had hoped to get by without anyone watching her too closely. _I suppose it would’ve been Rory._ He was far too observant for his means, but she guessed that he had to be, in his situation. She looked over at him just to see him patiently watching her rip up the grass. “Rory, what do you do in town? I know you live in the, uh-” She couldn’t bring herself to say it, not wanting to insult her only friend. Thankfully, Rory understood. “The shit hole?” His eyes widened after the words left his mouth, “I’m so sorry miss, it’s what the adults-“ Madeline waved her hand dismissively, cutting him off. He gave a small nod. “I do whatever I’m told, miss. I make shoes, I cook, I clean. Sometimes I work in the castle.” Madeline’s interest peaked, but she was satisfied.

“I’m special, I suppose.” She began slowly, unsure of how to properly proceed. “I’m what my mother called a medium. I’ve always seen - _felt_ \- spirits. I never actually _saw_ them, more so I saw the impressions they made.” She studied his face, making sure he was following. “Mother said that our whole family was like that, a bloodline of mediums. When we die, our spirits remain. I channel and focus energy to manifest my presence here. When I don’t…” Maddie let out a deep breath, releasing the built up tension in her body. Rory jumped up from his seated position, sweeping his gaze around wildly. “Miss Madeline, I don’t like this.” She balled her fists, closing her eyes to focus. She had never heard Rory sound so terrified. “You was-“ she heard him stop, his voice still ablaze with fear, “You were gone.” A lightness filled her head, and she felt her hands shake as she unclenched her fingers. “When we die, again, in this state, we stay dead.” Her voice trembled, and she instinctively buried her face in her palms. “They ‘man-uh-fested’ and died, didn’t they? That’s why they couldn’t find the bodies?” He questioned quietly, but the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Maddie’s sorrow threatened to choke the life out of her, bubbling up through her chest to reside in her throat. 

She had waited for the boy to leave first before releasing her energy. Madeline couldn’t bear the thought of frightening him a second time the way she did. She wandered throughout the long, cold stone hallways of the outer walls of the castle, lost in her thoughts again. _How long until they find my body?_ She bit her lip to avoid it quivering. “I won’t hear any more of this ‘magic’ talk.” A voice scattered her thoughts, and she started towards the sound. _Huxley?_ The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. As Maddie rounded a corner to the staircase, she stopped once she saw a man huddled with a hooded figure at the bottom of the steps. They had lowered their voices to the extent she couldn’t make out any words so she drew closer, trying to get a good look at their faces. “If I hear you speak of these things again, I’ll have you arrested.” The voice was firm, and just as she came upon them, the cloaked figure jerked away, almost as if reacting to her presence. The figure hurried up the staircase, leaving the lone man glaring after them at the bottom. Maddie dragged her attention away from the fleeing individual to get a good look at the man.

_Thomas._


	4. Chapter 4

“Lee, can-” Madeline stopped herself, glancing at the company staring back at her, “Aunt Leigh, would you care to accompany me a moment?” She set the quill down on her desk, massaging the back of her hand. They had been dealing with kingdom stresses all morning with various diplomats, ironing out details involving the transfer of power to Maddie. Since her parents hadn’t left behind any kind of decree, it would take a bit of convincing for their allies to accept her sudden reign. The rumors certainly weren’t helping her case as well. She knew how important these matters were, yet she found her mind wandering often. _Why was Thomas speaking to that person?_ It had only recently dawned on her that she didn’t really know Thomas himself. He only recently arrived at the castle for doctoral duties after her previous physician disappeared. “Madeline?” Lee’s voice cut through her thoughts, and she shook her head a bit to clear it. The older woman stood nearby, holding out her arm for the younger girl to take.

“What’s on your mind, sweet girl?” Although they seemed to be alone in the garden, Lee made sure to keep her voice hushed. They needed to keep up appearances, after all. “Do you know who that new doctor is? Thomas?” Maddie’s voice was far quieter than she anticipated, but that same monotone cadence plagued it yet again. Lee shot her a look out of the corner of her eye, but didn’t address it, “No, I’m sorry. Have you asked Rory? He’d be more help than I.” Madeline slowed down, allowing Leigh to take a few steps ahead. The cladded woman turned on her heel, her gaze as hard as the steel on her body. “Thought I wouldn’t find out?” Lee’s voice was dangerously low and gruff, and for the first time since she were a child, Maddie felt a twinge of fear. “You know you aren’t supposed to be speaking to _anyone_ but me about _anything_ right now. Do you understand? Your life is in danger, Maddie. We don’t know who killed your parents or why.” Her fear dissolved into pure guilt, her eyes casting downwards to inspect the manicured grass beneath her feet. “I trust him.” Was all she could muster, wincing slightly as she heard Lee let out a long sigh. “Come with me, child. We have something to discuss.” Maddie glanced up at Lee, only to find her strutting towards the castle.

As Madeline entered her room, Leigh shut the door behind her. She took her place on the bay window ledge, feeling very small and vulnerable. “Juliana had me stay up for a whole month making sure no sound could leave this room.” It wasn’t directed at her, but the girl watched as Lee sat on the bed to face her. 

“Did she ever tell you that we aren’t blood?” Maddie felt a frown creep onto her lips, taken aback but trying desperately not to show it. “Juliana and I met when your father brought her here. She came from Millwick. I think that accursed place never left her veins, since she certainly passed it on to you.” Maddie felt her face flush from guilt again - a bitter tone leaked into Lee’s words. “I wanted so badly to go to Millwick that day to see Miriella. She told me no, but I insisted. I threw a fit.” Maddie finally spoke up quietly, feeling her throat tighten. Lee's burning gaze settled on Maddie, both of them silent for a moment. “She spoiled you.” A bit of humor laced Leigh's sentence, and the girl allowed herself a small smile, still slightly afraid of setting her off again. “Juliana and I were around the same age, so we befriended easily, ” she continued, almost ignoring Maddie, “God, was she such a light in this dismal hell." Before she could stop herself, Madeline reached out and lightly took Lee's hand in her own. The woman didn't fight it. 

"We were inseparable; she called me sister," they had sat just fondly remembering her mother for a few minutes before Lee found her voice again, "So by the time you came around, it was agreed that it would only be natural that I were family to you as well." Hope bloomed in her heart when she briefly watched Lee's face soften. "At the same time, she grew paranoid. She was absolutely convinced that someone was after you and William. Told me she just knew it was someone in his personal guard." Lee moved away from Maddie, burying her face in her hands. "Naturally, I joined the army. She needed someone she could trust to defend her family if the time came, and I knew it had to be me-" A sudden rapping at the door startled both girls, Lee swiftly moving to answer it. 

"You can't. I won't allow it." She didn't hear whoever it was, but she definitely heard Leigh's voice rising in exasperation. "Commander, stand down. This does not concern you." The voice moved closer and Maddie tilted her head to one side to peer around Lee's broad frame. A man stared back at her, making direct eye contact. "Lady Madeline," he stepped around Lee, approaching her instead, "You are under arrest for the murders of King William and Queen Juliana."


	5. Chapter 5

_Drip._

She had never been in the dungeons, they frightened her as a child.

_Drip._

It was dark and cold down here.

_Drip._

The thick, unwavering silence threatened to engulf her.

_Drip._

She wept soundlessly.

_Drip._

She became aware of the dripping.

“Madeline.” Sudden light from outside her cell momentarily blinded her. “Are you ready?” The same voice from yesterday. It held no love for her, it felt cold and cruel. “Get her out.” Her throat was too dry to respond to the questioning, and whoever was outside grew impatient. The bars clicked and swung open, revealing two men with a torch. One stepped into her cell, gently grabbing her hand and lifting her onto her feet. “Come little miss, it’s time for your trial.” This voice was softer, gentler. All she could do was nod and keep herself steady on her feet, still rendered visionless by the fire.

She was led directly upstairs into the throne room. The man holding her hand stopped once they reached the top of the staircase, allowing her eyes to adjust to the daylight streaming through the windows. She observed her surroundings: an empty throne room, save for the five people sat in chairs lined up beside the throne. She started at the far left - Leigh, Thomas, the council elder Andreas sat on the throne, Huxley, and some man she had seen at the council meeting the other day but couldn’t put a name to. All eyes were on her, and she suddenly felt very self conscious. “Lady Madeline,” Andreas called, motioning for her to move to the wooden chair that sat across from the throne near the middle of the room, “Please be seated so we may begin the trial.” Madeline obeyed.

“Arthur, you may start.” The man she couldn’t recognize rose from his seat at Andreas’ approval, stopping just a few feet in front of her. “Lady Madeline, I was asked a little while ago to look into your situation. The day you came home, in fact.” He addressed her evenly, his voice lacking any sort of indicator to what he was thinking. “You needn’t worry though, I am to make sure that you get a fair trial. I will present what I believe to be both sides of this story to Andreas, a neutral person, and he will decide whether you are innocent or guilty. This isn’t how it usually works, but we didn’t want to scare the rabble.” He gave her a small nod before turning away, instead walking up to Leigh.  
  
“Commander,” Arthur gave a short bow to the woman, although Madeline thought he should’ve addressed her properly, “Do you mind answering a few questions?” Leigh wouldn’t look at Madeline, instead keeping the investigator the center of her attention. _Is she angry with me again?_ Dread formed a pit in her stomach. “I was told I wouldn’t be involved because of my relation to the girl.” Leigh shot back, her voice fairly apathetic.

“I merely wanted to inquire about Juliana’s war.”

“Juliana didn’t start that war. William’s carelessness did.”

“Of course, of course.”

_Lee, don’t!_

Arthur continued, “Why did the war start?”

“William was promised to someone else before he met Juliana. Once Madeline was born, news reached his former betrothed’s family, who then marched here to Hillford. They caught us by surprise.”

“Was this during the worst of Juliana’s paranoia?”

“Yes. She was convinced that William would perish during the war.”

“What happened shortly after they infiltrated the wall?”

“William was on the forefront. He had his personal guard with him, who turned on him as soon as we were being overwhelmed.”

“How do you know this?”

“I was a part of his personal guard. I personally selected and trained a few good men that I trusted. Us six were the only ones left to defend William. The rest of the army were busy fighting off a flank that we hadn’t anticipated.”

“Thank you, that’s all I needed to know.”

Madeline’s hopelessness waned as Lee’s questioning came to an end. Instead, she started focusing on what Arthur was saying. _Planting doubt?_ She felt she was so close to understanding, but it was just out of her grasp. “Andreas?” Arthur exchanged a look with the old man, who nodded. “Thank you.” _Did I miss something?_ “Next, Huxley, would you mind telling us what you know about King William and Queen Juliana’s accident?” Arthur made his way to the right set of chairs, coming to a stop in front of the red man. 

_What does Huxley know about the accident?_

"Driver came through the alehouse, speaking madly. Saying he wasn't 'suppose to be alive, afraid that some mob might come for him next."

"Did you speak to this man?"

"Yeah. I smelled trouble, so I went and talked to him. Said the girl might be alive so he was skipping town."

"Was he afraid of the girl, or a mob of people?"

_Is he on my side?_

"Said the mob of people would be sent by the girl. They protect her."

"Thank you, that is all."

_No._

She could tell Arthur didn't trust Huxley to give him an accurate story. Leigh was questioned in full, but Arthur seemed to rush Huxley's questioning. Although, the information the angry man provided was new to her. _What mob of people are protecting me?_ Her head started to throb. _Why did they kill me, then?_ She hadn't noticed Arthur start interrogating Thomas, so she quickly focused on the conversation.

"What were the notes on Lady Madeline's condition, left by her previous physician?"

"Possible hysteria passed on by her mother."

"Do you know why this was concluded?"

"Yes, he left enough evidence for his accusation. Madeline was showing symptoms of paranoia, speaking to invisible people and having night terrors from these 'conversations'." 

"Were there any other concerns for Madeline?"

"The child showed signs of…" Thomas seemed to hesitate, his brow furrowing, "I do not support this theory as it is not based in medicine, but he also noted that the child seemed possessed."

"Why did he think this?"

"Lady Madeline knew things she shouldn't. Things people said in different areas of the castle that Madeline was nowhere near. She could repeat them with worrying accuracy. Objects seemed to misplace near her as well, even while under supervision."

"Thank you doctor."

Arthur wandered back in front of Madeline, his back to her as he addressed Andreas once more, "My interrogations are complete, sir." He gave a short bow as Andreas stood from his chair, Arthur moving to the side so that all eyes were on her again. She felt her eyes start to sting, her fear forming a lump in her throat. _You can't cry now. Be strong._ Andreas shot a glance at Arthur before speaking, "With all evidence and testimonies taken into consideration, I declare Lady Madeline innocent of all charges against her." A small wail escaped her throat, her tears cresting her bottom lid to fall down her cheeks. Her hands shook too badly to cover her face, but she was just thankful to finally release her pent up fear.

Arthur seemed tense and Huxley stared almost cock-eyed at the elder from anger. Huxley stood, walking very quickly from the throne room. Arthur simply gave a small nod and followed suit, not even looking at Maddie as he passed. Leigh rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I'm never letting you out of my sight." Lee's voice wavered as she leaned down to gently kiss the top of Maddie's head. She finally felt warm and safe for the first time in a week, allowing herself to sob freely in Lee's arms. "Hush sweet girl." Lee cooed, ignoring Andreas as he tried to get the commander's attention. "Leigh, _now_!" Andreas snapped, and Lee finally let go of Maddie. "I'll be with you soon, please go to your room." She pleaded with Maddie. 

Madeline did as she was told. She curled up in the bay window, resting her forehead against the cool glass. She was idly staring down at the courtyard, trying to forbid thoughts about the trial from running through her mind. Her attention settled on what looked to be Huxley, yet a bit too far for her to truly tell. She watched as the person spoke very animatedly to another man, before taking a sword from him. Huxley turned, staring straight up into her window. Suddenly feeling unsafe, Madeline moved from the window to go find Lee just as she watched Huxley disappear from view.


	6. Chapter 6

Echoed cries chased her throughout the endless hallways, each turn seemingly bringing her closer to danger. No matter how fast her legs carried her, the sounds were always right behind. She finally reached the staircase, quickly catching herself on the wall so as to not throw herself down the decline. Deafening screams reverberated throughout the enclosure, bouncing off the cold stone to ring mercilessly in her ears. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs, swiftly making one last turn to make a dash for the throne room. Her hope was short-lived, however, as she almost crashed into Huxley as she rounded the corner. She came skidding to a halt, both staring wide-eyed at the other. Huxley was covered in blood, his gleaming sword pointed at her. As soon as the metallic scent reached her nose, she felt her hands tremble. “Hello there little lady.” He practically spat the words at her, taking a step forward as she stepped back. “Must’ve been some confusion earlier, you weren’t ‘suppose to get away with murder.” She brought her leg up in a swinging motion, hitting the man squarely in the forehead with a wooden clog that came flying from her foot. While Huxley reeled back, she promptly kicked the second one at him as well, turning on her heel and darting down a different corridor.

She heard Huxley recover, his pounding footsteps quickly closing the gap between them. _Run._ Her mother’s voice filled her head with a comforting chill. _I am!_ She willed her limbs to carry her faster, but the burning in her lungs spread like a wildfire throughout her chest. _Madeline. Run!_ The realization hit her as her mother’s voice grew frantic, and she let the rest of the air escape her lungs in one final scream. She tumbled forward, throwing herself on the ground. She watched as Huxley rounded the corner to her passageway, darting right past her. “Damn she-demon.” He muttered under his breath as he passed. She stared after him until he disappeared entirely from sight.

She only allowed herself a moment to process the situation before getting to her feet and taking the correct way to the throne. She slipped into the room, the doors cracked just enough to fit her slender frame. “Arthur and Huxley won’t be happy about our sudden friendship. The evidence is overwhelming, Leigh.” Andreas’s voice was hushed. “They wanted to dispose of you, I think Madeline’s involvement in the accident is the least of our worries.” She reached out towards Leigh but before she could even open her mouth, she watched as a dark figure slunk past her. _Who-_ Before the thought could finish, she watched as a dagger was produced from the cloak shielding the person’s identity from her. _Madeline, you can’t. Don’t reveal._ Her mother's voice warned her, but her instinct took over as she watched the cloaked figure tower over Leigh. “No!” Her resounding voice made the figure hesitate, giving her just enough time to reach them. As her hand connected with the knife, a bolt of electricity shot through her body to her fingertips. The figure screeched in agony as they went flying, the weapon falling harmlessly to the ground. She stumbled backwards, darkness washing over her vision just as she watched Andreas and Leigh turn to face her.

Her sight gradually returned in short bursts, however, she found that she couldn’t move her body. She took a moment after she regained full ability to see to let her eyes adjust before taking in her surroundings; she was still on the floor of the throne room. It was dark and empty, devoid of life. In fact, she started to take notice that she couldn’t hear any sounds at all. Just as she was about to try moving again, a bright white light filled her eyesight. _The hill?_ It only took a moment this time for her to blink the spots away, acutely aware of the chilled grass underneath her. She tried to sit up, this time successful, albeit a struggle. Her body felt unnaturally weak and powerless as if the energy had been sapped directly from her soul. She turned her head as a loud voice came from somewhere behind her in the treeline, “Lady Madeline!” It called, but before she could respond, the light blinded her yet again.

“Rory?” The environment was unfamiliar to her, so she focused on the one thing she recognized - that young dirty boy staring slack-jawed in her direction. “Miss… Miss Madeline?” Rory seemed hesitant to approach her, but she realized she had a new problem as pain crashed over her entire body in waves. She felt her muscles tighten, and a sharp shriek escaped her mouth. _Please, please, please, please._ She wished for the cooling darkness to take her away from the hot pain shooting to each appendage like lightning. She felt Rory’s rough hands grab her own, but before she could say another word, she felt herself slipping out of consciousness. “You’re safe, miss. It’s okay.” His words were gargled, her blurry eyes finally shutting as she fell.


	7. Chapter 7

The world was dark, periodically blurry, but thankfully not blinding anymore. Distorted voices cut in and out, too garbled for her to find meaning in them. Visions plagued her senses at all times, vivid and surreal enough to make her question reality.  _ No, not visions.  _ She’s had visions before, but none like these. These were horrid things, tales of death and misfortune. No, nightmares more like. In between them, she had time to ponder such things before plunging back into Hell.

“Madeline!” She roused with a start, shooting straight up in the bed. Her heart beat wildly as her gaze darted around the unfamiliar setting. It was a small room, made mostly of wood and dirt. The bed she laid in barely fit in the enclosure, just about blocking the archway. In fact, she could see the entire house from where she lay currently - one other room as far she could see, much akin to this one but just slightly bigger, containing a very primitive cooking area. “Maddy?” The voice grew softer, snapping her attention away from the strange space. Leigh sat on the bed beside her, gently grasping her hand in her own. “Are you finally awake?” Lee sounded unsure, piquing the girl’s intrigue. “Am I not conscious, sitting before you?” The older woman smiled, pulling Madeline into a hug, “You’ve been doing that off and on, sitting up suddenly and staring at nothing. Sometimes you utter nonsense, speaking to someone that wasn’t there. We thought the devil came for you.” Her voice was low and gentle, as if speaking to a child. A sharp throbbing pain became apparent once Maddy’s mind slowed down, making her wince slightly. Lee quickly let go of her, sliding from the bed. “We’ll speak once you’re rested. Go back to sleep now, sweet girl.” She watched as her aunt slunk from the kitchen out of the home, vaguely aware that there was no door protecting it from the outside.

She woke once more, the room plunged in a chilled darkness. She stirred from the bed with the intention of attempting to stand on her own. “Don’t.” Lee’s voice came from somewhere nearby, but despite her eyes adjusting to the blackness, Maddy still couldn’t see the other woman. “Leigh, where are we?” She settled back onto the soft mattress, sitting cross-legged. “This is where Rory lived. He said you showed up here suddenly covered in-” 

“Covered in what, Lee?”

Hesitation. “Have you seen yourself since you woke up?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?” 

“Please.” 

She heard stirring from the other room, her eyes darting to the origin of the noise. Moonlight began to filter through the open doorway as the night progressed, briefly bouncing off of Lee’s steel as she moved about. Armed with a small bit of light, she could finally make out the woman’s stocky silhouette. Maddy watched as Lee fumbled around for something before swiftly moving towards the bed. A cold hand gently grabbed her own, escorting her away from the warmth and into the cool air. Her legs were unsteady, buckling periodically as she took tentative steps forward. Lee did not offer support, instead allowing her to work through it, much to Maddy’s gratitude. She couldn’t help but squint as the light hit her vision, a dull ache forming in her temples. A small object slid into her hands, her attention diverting downwards to the glass. She immediately dropped it, her hands shaking violently as the shard hit soundlessly against the dirt at her feet.

“A monster.” The trembling, raspy voice that roused from her lips sounded unlike her; even the cold, emotionless cadence had traces of her soul in it. She felt Lee’s hand grasp her shoulder tightly, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the reflection staring back at her from the ground. Deep burn marks lashed her porcelain skin, red and gnarly branch-like scars stemming from her limbs. They covered her from head to toe, ugly reminders of the warning she disregarded in the throne room. She slowly became aware of Lee’s voice, but only just turned to face her, “I’m a monster.” She whispered, tears stinging her bottom lids. “He’s paying for what he did to you. I made damn sure of it.” Her aunt’s voice was hard, palpable anger drenching each word in contempt. “Rory?” Her mind started to race, panic seizing her heart. “Spying on you for Huxley was reason enough, but this?” Leigh grimaced as she finally took in the entirety of her niece’s condition, “Almost killing you? No. He will not get away with this, I promise you.” As Leigh moved to take Madeline in her arms, the girl suddenly pushed away from her, running from the home. “No, Rory…” She didn’t even hear the whimper escape from her throat, instead focusing on willing her limbs to move faster, fire blooming throughout her legs as she rushed towards the castle. 

Heavy footfalls sounded behind her, the familiar muffled sound of Leigh’s armor moving in unison just a few feet behind her. “Madeline, wait!”  _ Please, please move faster.  _ Periodic blurriness plagued her vision as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but she knew she couldn’t stop.  _ They can’t-  _ Her thoughts were cut off as she felt hands grip her waist. She fought to free herself, twisting violently side-to-side. “You’re going to hurt yourself, please stop fighting me.” She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She tried to release the tension, but felt her appendages grow limp instead. She tried to move her arms with no response, despair forming a pit in her stomach. Leigh pulled her into her chest, the cool plating comforting against her throbbing head as she was pulled down onto the ground. “He’s still there, waiting in the dungeon. We couldn’t continue without you.” Madeline sniffled once before the loud, wailing sobs broke out. “I know, I know…” Soft clinks proceeded bare fingers tenderly brushing through her knotted golden locks. Between hitching breaths, a faint melody reached her ears. She quieted down, straining to hear the haunting voice.  _ Mommy?  _ Her cries subsided to hushed hiccups as she listened to the familiar song, the one her mother often sang to her when she was inconsolable. It only dawned on her after she realized she could somewhat feel the vibration from Leigh’s throat against her forehead that the humming was coming from the red-haired woman and not a phantom. The weight of today suddenly crashed down on her weak body, and for the first time since she woke up, she allowed herself to relax. She felt her heavy eyelids slide shut as she became weightless, the song fading to nothingness.

A bright light directly against her lids startled her, brief panic sending her heart pounding. She opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through the bay window, a tired-looking Leigh seated on the ledge.  _ It isn’t the light. You are safe.  _ Madeline let out the breath caught in her lungs, sitting up properly to face Lee. “I guess you want to see him.” It wasn’t so much a question, but rather a weary resignation, followed by a fatigued smile as Maddy nodded. “You’re getting older. I can’t carry you like I used to.” Lee chuckled, but Maddy found herself unnerved as she noticed the laughter didn’t reach the green eyes staring back at her. “Alright, we’d better hurry if you wish to speak to him before the execution.” The word formed in her mind, but no sense could be made of it.  _ Execution.  _ It repeated soundlessly, endlessly, as they left the room and solemnly made their way down the stairs and into the frigid underbelly of the castle. It wasn’t too long ago that she, herself, was down here, afraid and alone. She held onto the handle of the torch so tightly that she had to keep reminding herself to ease her grip once her hand started to cramp as they neared the cell. Inside lay Rory, ragged shallow breaths denoting his state, much to her reassurance. As she drew closer, she could see the glaring red welts littering his dark skin that glistened under the fire. She shot a glance over her shoulder at Lee, who stared back with indignation. “I am your queen.” Her tone was hard, much colder than she intended but bolstered the unspoken threat enough to make Lee leave. “Get it over with.” The older woman matched her cadence, indicating her own silent promise before giving them space. Madeline turned back to the boy who only sat up once he heard Leigh’s footsteps grow faint. “Miss-” She reached through the bars, gently grabbing his hand in her own. “Please tell me what happened, Rory. I can help you.” She pleaded, swallowing the urge to weep. He met her gaze and she could see a deep exhaustion muddling those brown eyes, immediate fear clawing at her heart. “Miss Madeline, I’m tired.” He began, his voice heavy and subdued, “I’m tired of all of you looking down at me from your towers in the clouds. I used to look up and wonder if, one day, I too could stand at the very top and pull the sun closer so I could feel the warmth in my bed.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head to silence her. “I’m tired of everyone assuming I’ve done something wrong just for being born the way I was.” She felt him take his hand out of her grasp, instead wrapping his arms around himself in a tight hug. “I miss my parents, Miss. I miss my ma and pa. I know what they want to do to me, and I think I’ll be okay. If I see them again, maybe they can hug me and tell me that I was good, that I did my best. Maybe they’ll even tell me that they love me.” His eyes never left hers, yet harbored no hint of emotion, “I took you in. You appeared out of nowhere, just like that day on the hill when you tormented me. You were dying and I didn’t know what to do, so I held you until you stopped howlin’.” She wanted to ask him so many questions, but found herself at a loss. “I went and got that woman that I always see you with. She called the guards when she saw you all burnt up and they took me here. Told me I was no good, that I was bad. They beat me.” Madeline stood, her legs shaking terribly. “I won’t let them.” A feeble sentence was all she could muster, and Rory offered a shrug. “Please let me be with my family, Madeline.” He whispered before the sounds of multiple people crashing down the stairs stole their attention. “It’s time.” Leigh was at the forefront, grabbing her by the wrist.

They were led to the courtyard where a makeshift stage stood elevated a few feet off the earth. The warden waited atop the platform, the largest sword Madeline had ever seen wielded in his grasp. She was ushered up the stairs by Leigh, “You will need to do nothing but stand there. Do not interfere, Madeline.” After showing her where to go, the young girl looked out in front of the stage. A large crowd had gathered, curiosity piqued by the grandiose gesture. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rory practically being dragged up to the warden. Leigh moved from beside Madeline to stand next to the warden. “Let’s not make a spectacle of this.” Leigh took the sword from the warden, who instead moved to position the child properly on a stone Madeline just noticed. No words were exchanged as Leigh raised the weapon above her head, clearly hesitating a moment. A surge of adrenaline shot through her body and she felt her feet dart forward without warning. “Commander, the queen!” A soldier shot forward to grab her, but Madeline had already closed the gap. Leigh’s arms had begun the swing downward by the time the man alerted her, a look of pure horror spreading across her face as the visceral sound of steel against flesh and bone rang out. Madeline felt her ears ringing, sharp pain shooting through her skull. Eventually, she realized what the sounds were that deafened her.

Screaming.


End file.
